


Odi et Amo3

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [3]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544011





	Odi et Amo3

那时候零不知道枢为何提前返校。  
到了快收尾的时候了。枢总是摆弄他那个象牙棋盘，一枚白色的马自众兵卒中逶迤而出，身边险象环生而终究一一化解，白王替身上前吃掉黑后。  
风吹草动尽在眼中。他掷出黑子碎片如同断线风筝，越来越少，越来越少，戎马倥偬之间，有些东西曾阴差阳错地进了蓝堂的收藏柜，又被销毁掉。他不想要人留住他制造的垃圾，臣下不该过分在意主上，那颗子有点偏了，但他知道蓝堂有自己的想法，一片热忱或年少轻狂，也是忠心之举。  
他有一把从容又尖利的拆信刀，放在棋桌上专门用来破坏棋子，它们失败之后就会被斩碎。  
他还有一座特制的棋钟，每轮时间都能够自由设置，滴答滴答响着。他从来不会关掉棋钟，它日日夜夜走时，除非他用主人之手把它扳到另一个回合。  
棋下了很久，现在是收拾残局的时候了。

枢但愿他沉睡在喷泉之中，像死去的阿多尼斯栩栩如生沉睡在芳草地上，脖颈曳出野兽撕咬后的憔悴残红。他也许不像朵花，不像春天，但他会是个纯洁刚毅的好儿郎。但他栽培零不单单是为了这个，如果是单单为了这个也好——他不无遗憾地想到，零是一件武器的意义胜于一个玩物或一位爱人，白马是为屠戮黑王而准备的。  
一食或尽粟一石，他用昂贵的代价喂养过了。

于是他捞起水淋淋的零，擦干他。  
他亲吻零，给零整理衣裳，把他送回日之寮，安放在床上。  
他四肢何其优美消瘦，如同憔悴的神骏，一匹独角兽发出莹白之光，只有处女才能接近它。它的双眼生满嫩黄绿色的草叶和水泡般易碎之花。  
洋洋洒洒，他的伤口被撒上金粉，有黄金之人许下让他血液变成纯金的愿望，但他本是秘银。伤口很快就愈合了，留不下任何痕迹，简直令人遗憾，荒冢上的一双罂粟花不留神就被摘去。  
他轻如羽毛，坚如龙鳞。他的泪水是万能灵药。

他是个聪慧的人，可是被枢轻易左右了。纯血种的世界就是这样，零被枢观读的第一眼，命运就由不得、不属于零自己了。

有时候枢也会去想那位女士，她何其美丽无私，配享世界上至大的光荣，最后还是死了，死亡又被胜利所吞。死是更大的活，活在每一件武器里，每位猎人手中。不是猎人杀死吸血鬼，是武器杀死吸血鬼，猎人只是借用它们，是她的化身在进行无休止的战斗。  
他想对她说辛苦了，就像从前无数次那样，可她已经听不见了。  
他帮零除去衣服，取下他的枪套，一点点银色绽放在缝隙里，好似她的眼光。  
枢有那么一刻的失神。  
他深知，迟早也要效法她赴死，他将永远敬礼她的芳表。只是元老院还未被消灭干净，那个拙劣的机构，自以为继承古国的遗德，实则势利又短视，民粹主义者和诡辩家大行其道，实用主义法哲学工具都不合时宜。  
吸血鬼本来就不应该存在的，更何况是纯血之君，更何况是元老院。  
他想，锥生，你恨自己，我何尝不恨自己。我也是被迫，我本该沉睡，我的所有事你还不知道。你恨所有吸血鬼，我也恨吸血鬼本身。不该有那么多的残暴，但我精通利用这一切，很遗憾，他们所有人都不比我强。杀了李土吧，你也不会拒绝的，这就是你的使命，零。  
零睡着了，这些话他回答不了，双眼紧闭的面容清秀又冷峻。  
零说他太肮脏了。肮脏？野兽就是野兽，枢自身深知兽欲可憎但也逃不出约束，他恨吸血鬼，这些都是一样的。他用善良的理由杀吸血鬼也杀人，他用数百上千年投身战争，再用同样长的时间撰写学术著作，最终的目的就是让吸血鬼绝迹于世间。  
零，不要再想生而为人怎么活了，吸血鬼就是吸血鬼。  
等你成熟了，也就会懂我了。  
只能说，很可惜——  
但已经走到这一步了。

扑通扑通的，水花在跳，银色瀑布的声音传到森林远处。尖叫后零不敢吱声了，暗暗乞求不要让优姬找到。玖兰枢安慰零，说优姬已经睡了，我就在这里，他们知道又如何呢？零眼神微微一动，旋即又没入到朽木死灰、木雕泥塑的世界中去。在月光照不到的地方，枢怀中雪花石膏的身躯印上天鹅之影，霜之影，沉重的。枢随后在他身上印下唇之影，阴茎之影，轻盈的。  
那坚硬的表面下不存在骨骼，即便有也是根根带着刺，从内里就被扎疼了，逆着皮肉呼之欲出，枢抚摸的手甚至也能感觉到。  
石像的肌肉看似紧绷，实则在运动中已经绽碎了;是表面之美束缚着这个人，不然早已漫涣不成形。  
于是，他就眼看着零带着幽微难解的表情与他交媾。零没有骨头，但是他确信能把零的骨头弄散。破罐子破摔吧，荒诞之人毁坏废墟，焚烧沙漠，就算不快乐也坚持折磨，从来挤兑，互相绞杀。  
很难受吧，零，就是要看到你无法忍耐的样子。  
那白色衣襟何其洁净，透湿了裹在冷白色肉体上浑然一体，难以分辨，是的，零，你懂得谦卑，你自身就披盖着避人耳目的薄纱。  
枢觉得快醉过去了。手抠进两团臀肉，已经不知道是第几次释放。锥生想，冬夜格外的冷，内脏一片泥泞，肠子仿佛被牵出来，疲倦极了。枢的牙又抵在他荏弱的颈边，他的梦溢出了，越过界限。天边流淌着银河。

他不该爱所有的人，罪恶之名都在他头上。他抱着锥生零行走如同抱着记忆中一团熟悉又陌生的被子，压在他手上。可是明明是坚硬的。又是饱含泪水的，自有一套潮汐表。  
枢感到昏聩，就像晚餐时饮下太多白葡萄酒，享用时不会觉得，餐后便觉得困了。他去想他使力压住的那只手，一层枪茧附着在骨节边，像藤壶生长在砗磲上。而他留下的精液好似脓液，在菌伞和冷红色菌褶之间，三者都是有毒的。

他不该爱上优姬也不该爱上锥生零，但他们是那么的特别。他对锥生认可又嫉妒，这对年轻男女生活得如此之近。风纪委员之职就是他专为他们所设。他何尝不明白优姬遭逢之辛苦、无知、激情和恐惧，但他也在元老院的樊笼中，不敢离她离得太近。他还知道怎样的分寸是最好的保护，他游走在体贴与疏离之间始终照拂她。但他亦是很直接的人，他说爱就是爱。  
他何尝不憎恨自己的身体。充满古老的力量是其中一方面，他早就知道自己是天生的王，是自我中心又富有同情心的人，倾向把一切保守为秘密，为之奋斗，事成之后，所有人方能领悟。  
就是这样，你会懂的，零。我不配永远拥有优姬，她是她哥哥的，是悠和树里的，他们都死了，就算这样也不是我的。而她是你的。你会拥有无限。  
我可以爱，但不会真正拥有，对她是这样，对你也是这样。  
我很抱歉，我爱谁都是错误。但请让我至少品尝品尝你吧——锥生君，你并不高贵，但我爱你。至少让我在身体里存下你的一部分，死了也不会后悔，他想，我爱你，和你没关系。  
零皱着眉头似与梦魇缠斗，他敏捷地帮零把一切收拾好。他自己衣服也湿了，他不无厌弃地全部剥下，揭开被子躺进零身旁。隐晦的光线静悄悄地洒在银发人的躯干上，他弯腰去看，好似一朵露湿的未开放的朝颜花，纠缠得紧紧的，又有些散乱了。  
零，他想，欢情虽薄。我已饮下了你的委屈和怨恨，让我把那些尽力饮下，融入到感情记忆的汪洋中，让我随时携带着你，让你流经心脏，流经大脑，流经幽深曲折的红色枝干，在我情欲上涌时微微颤动的指尖，让我得窥你的内部，好似管中窥豹。  
他瞪视着零，表情简直近乎愤怒。

——我孤身一人走下来，极少依赖谁。于我而言，残酷发端于善良，刚毅也自有原则。我不会为任何人动摇我的正道，锥生君。我曾同那些先哲和教父谈话，驳斥异端又被流言所伤，我从他们身上学会更好地沉思。我从来不去计较什么善恶，只希望把一切完成。能完成的就是可贵的，完成不了的话很多事就不能被赋予意义。  
爱对我来说是个沉重的话题，被我爱上也是你之不幸。  
你恨吗？你恨的就是我恨的。  
你爱吗？你爱的也正是我所爱。  
而我们，是为了爱恨之外、善恶之外更伟大的事业而斗争。  
你当不上惩恶扬善、替天行道的道德警察了，你的位置、你的概念早就被我偷换了。迟早你会明白自身微不足道，即是是在最伟大的时候;而且连我也微不足道。

  
零会有功勋，有权力，会得到他所有应得的，甚至远超过他失去的。也许零不喜欢，一开始觉得不合适，但不会真正拒绝。或者说，那正是他在获得仇恨之后需要的，甚至是并无仇恨时也会梦想的，只是以另一种方式实现了。  
力量，谁不爱它，善者有了它就能广布恩泽，恶人有了它就能得逞邪念。  
枢，始祖，有过多少并肩战斗的朋友，就经历过多少死亡。党同伐异，捭阖倾轧，政治清洗，这正是枢所擅长的。所以为零感到可惜有什么用呢？他也许不会庆幸自己是最适合的人，是天选之子，但他会领悟自己存在的意义的，终究会的。  
零会知道自己冥冥中的天命，并去实现它，这一点上他足够聪明不需要指引，指引他的只是时间。生活和战斗都会继续。

始祖当然也知道自己的卑劣和智慧生命的局限，他不是机器，是有感情的人。这正解释了他为什么会爱上零，以及那种无由的渴求。  
也许三人一开始就是互相选择了。  
他也有不知道怎么样才好的时候。他确实明白感到“喜欢、爱”之后应该如何行动，譬如如何去打动，如何保护，如何伤害，如何让人放下防备沉迷其中。但单独面对情感本身，还是会手足无措，那些东西会像一束彩色的、水花般的东西忽然溅上心头。于是他的白地黑边制服套装夹克就被从内里渗出的东西玷污了，胸口内衬仿佛有血迹，也有彩虹。  
朦胧的爱，青涩的爱，危险的魅力，卑劣的欲望，无由的渴求，纵火燃烧，尽情破坏，这些东西都在他心里。  
他有时觉得锥生零的脸不能多看，多看他会颤抖，密密的雨落在他心头，池塘上微风苦厄，一丛蓝白色的睡莲锋利无匹。  
他就是凭着某些特质找寻到零的。他认定是这个人，一对漂亮的双胞胎晃花了他过分深沉的年少之眼。  
“狩猎者的血统里……居然诞生了双胞胎。”  
枢的身体还没长大，那时候拓麻陪着他出行，但枢看到那个双胞胎哥哥时，就认定是他了。  
枢首先从兄弟内部看见矛盾，亲密，他们的确很亲密。哥哥，很有天赋的孩子，刚在学校遇袭受了伤，也害得他的师匠变成独眼龙，敏感的他愧疚得很。弟弟自卑，体弱多病，依赖哥哥。  
枢久违地觉得自己眼光敏锐极了。有所发现的时候，沉静的内心才会举扬起酒神之杯，雀跃地鼓励和自我暗示，一些关于天才的赞美，浪花轻轻拍打在滨边。他甚至觉得有些躁动。

零在上一个白天毁掉了他的赠礼，那个外表朴素而意味滑稽的发泄人偶，他偶尔表达的恶意的幽默感。玖兰枢派和两位风纪委员逢迎于山门前，气氛甚至隐含着轻松，而非纯然的防备和对峙。他给优姬的礼物则是一枚含着蔷薇花头的琥珀，像一颗浸了白兰地的鸟卵，被银与锡端正地托嵌在中间。优姬还没看过那株稀罕的蔷薇呢，十年前她只问永远有多远，然后他们放下图画书，接吻，优姬以他的精气为食。他那时记忆渐渐苏醒而尚不明晰，他也只知道轻松陶醉地垂下眼睛，睫毛擦着下睑，然后感到片刻的昏昏欲睡。那时候她还是个不为人知的孩子，三位家人都把她藏得很好，独独被李土发现了。  
然后她就只能被清除记忆，被清除危险的气味，甚至有了凡人的谦卑。  
“你是多么温柔，以爱情酣醉我。”他把琥珀交在她手心，那是爱情的交代。  
于是他从锥生零身边起来了，脚尖含着恨意，站起来了。他回月之寮去。

  
来啊，让所有的日子都来吧，蔷薇花开二度，狂王苏醒正在觅食。风声与海潮之夜，木叶纷纷而来下，所有的松针都变作利箭，弦乐团猛烈地齐声运弓，镝声高鸣在哲学之森。他高举指挥棒和左手，充满激情，左招右引，调动声部。青年男女们优秀极了，手与口都训练有素。定音鼓。定音鼓隆隆地打响了，他嫌不够沉重。

  
锥生君，我在春天之前就会离开这里。优姬则应该留下来，永远和你一起。这取决于她的自由意志，但就算她跟我走，一切也是暂时的，她还是会和你永远在一起。  
他和零的的确确是两种截然不同的人，看似没什么交集。然而，彼时不相遇今后也会相遇。零的天资注定不会平庸，他生来是有一点五个人力量的狩猎者，在原轨道成长下去，十五六岁进入协会接受委托，高傲的枪下无数卑劣的鬼。都差不多，锥生君，只是那样你就不会真正明白血之羁绊了，也不会明白无父无母之痛了……  
是的，你将爱一缕，成长的时间足够你爱。  
可是，谁去优姬身边保护她，谁又去手刃李土呢？你须知你之一切皆拜我所赐，无论是已经看见的还是没看见的。

可是……玖兰枢感到悲恸了。他也有想放弃一切的时候，让追随者尽数散去，流荡之风和彷徨之雾在无人之野吹拂熏染着他，这样也好。他的本意并不是敲骨吸髓，从来都不是。  
那么，锥生君，零，你会为我而着迷吗？  
他从来都不知道确切的答案。零绝非对他无意，只是不擅言辞。他知道，那和纯粹的强迫又不一样，零在苦痛之外肯定还看见别的东西。他有时又愿意零真的对他毫无感情，这样他就不用多想，能专心面对优姬。明明灭灭的，窗外一只不合时宜的蝴蝶掠过，他觉得他一定是看错了。  
他一定是看错了。


End file.
